Setangkai bunga daffodil
by amerta rosella
Summary: Jadi, jika kau menerima bungaku. Maukah kau menemuiku nanti saat jam istirahat di kantin?—Happy GaaHina oneshoot sweet story event!


**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standard warning applied. Untuk GaaHina Oneeshot Sweet Story.**

**Selamat membaca.**

.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi di hidupnya, Hyuuga Hinata tak pernah menyangka dia akan menemukan setangkai bunga daffodil dalam loker miliknya yang tidak terkunci pagi ini, kala matahari masih malu-malu untuk menampakan sinarnya. Untuk beberapa saat Hinata termanggu di depan loker itu, lalu pandangannya beralih menyapu setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya berada.

Tidak ada orang. Jadi, ada dua kemungkinan, yaitu: si pengirim itu datang pagi-pagi sekali saat gerbang sekolah baru dibuka atau sudah sejak kemarin setangkai bunga daffodil itu berada di sana.

Hinata menggeleng untuk opsi kedua. Bunga itu masih tampak segar, jadi tidak mungkin sudah dari kemarin terletak di sana. Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya, ah mungkin saja si pengirim itu salah mengantarkan bunga daffodil, melihat kemungkinan bahwa Hinata bukan termasuk siswi popular yang menjadi primadona sekolah sehingga mendapat kiriman dari penggemar.

Dan Hinata berpikir lagi bahwa buket bunga itu salah kirim. Mungkin saja untuk Haruno Sakura yang letak lokernya berada di samping kanannya, atau mungkin Yamanaka Ino yang lokernya terletak di samping kiri?

Lagi-lagi _mungkin_ iya, dan kemungkinan tidak. Akhirnya, Hinata mengambil buket bunga itu, mengernyitkan alis melihat sebuah _notes _tempel terselip dalam bunga daffodil berwarna kuning.

_Untuk Hyuuga Hinata._

Tidak ada tulisan lain selain itu, dan Hinata dengan perasaan tidak percaya harus memercayai bahwa bunga itu memang diperuntukan untuknya. Selanjutnya, Hinata menerka-nerka orang seperti apa yang mengiriminya bunga.

Di sekolah ini bahkan hanya beberapa orang yang mengenal Hinata, ia lebih senang menyendiri daripada harus menjadi pusat perhatian, eksitensi yang sering kali terabaikan. Paling-paling hanya seorang pria aneh yang mengiriminya bunga secantik ini. Hinata tersenyum, meskipun dalam pikirannya ada sosok pria ingusan berpakaian culun dengan kaca mata tebal menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa bunga itu darinya, untuk seorang gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"Cantik …." Hinata berkomentar lalu menutup lokernya. Mengambil serta setangkai bunga daffodil itu beserta beberapa buku catatan yang diperlukannya. Hari masih pagi, suasana sekolah juga belum ramai, Hinata memutuskan untuk beranjak kembali ke dalam kelasnya.

Begitu sampai di dalam kelas, Hinata terkejut dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang berdiri di bangkunya. Pria itu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, sambil memasang ekspresi datar dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mengintimindasi. Hinata menelan ludahnya, ia mengenal pria itu. Sabaku Gaara. Pria yang menjadi incaran para kaum hawa di sekolahnya, tapi Hinata tidak termasuk ke dalamnya.

Ia tidak pernah mengenal Gaara, karena selama ini Hinata hanya cukup tahu siapa namanya. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya, dengan hati yang berdebar-debar juga penuh kewaspadaan.

"Sabaku-_san_, untuk apa k-kau di sini?" suara Hinata lirih, nyaris berbisik. Gaara menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hinata dan sedikit menunduk.

"Hyuuga." suaranya berat, datar, namun penuh penekanan. "Kuharap kau menyukai kirimanku …." Hinata membulatkan matanya. "Hidup membutuhkan harapan. Kutinggalkan kertas di bawah meja," Hinata belum benar-benar mencerna yang diucapkan Gaara saat pria itu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

Kelas masih sepi, sebelumnya hanya ada dia bersama Sabaku Gaara. Namun kini Hinata benar-benar sendiri saat sosok Gaara hilang di balik pintu kelas.

"A-Apa maksudnya?" Hinata duduk di bangkunya, menaruh buku-buku dalam genggamannya, beserta setangkai daffodil yang sebelumnya diselipkan ke dalam buku itu di atas meja. Tangannya memeriksa ke dalam kolong meja, menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan.

_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Aku tak mengerti mengapa kau selalu merasa dirimu tak cukup indah untuk menjadi sebuah objek pandangan mata, sehingga kau lebih senang menyendiri, menunduk dan menjauh dari eksitensi luar._

_Aku memang tak mengenalmu secara pribadi. Tapi sejak pertama kali memasuki kelas dua, aku tahu dari sekian banyak perempuan hanya kau yang membuatku tertarik untuk berlama-lama memikirkanmu. _

_Kau tahu? Kata sahabatku, bunga daffodil berarti menjanjikan harapan. Harapan bahwa kau bisa lebih percaya diri dan aku bisa mendekatimu atau mungkin mengobrol denganmu yang terlalu pemalu. Bunga itu juga berarti kegembiraan, dan rasa optimis. Itu harapanku untukmu._

_Kau tak perlu merasa dirimu selalu tertinggal, yakinlah kau bisa bersinar suatu saat nanti. Jadi, bila kau menerima bungaku, maukah menemuiku di kantin sekolah saat istirahat nanti?_

_Sabaku Gaara._

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, ia tak bisa memungkiri ada rasa terkejut dalam dirinya saat mengetahui seorang Sabaku Gaara melakukan semua ini padanya.

Ini bukan _april moop_ 'kan? Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini bukan mimpi, meski rasanya seperti mimpi. Dari sekian banyak pria, Gaara tak pernah masuk dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Ga-Gaara?" wajahnya lalu merona, matanya menyorot malu-malu, terlihat begitu manis. Siang nanti Hinata harus memastikan sendiri apakah Gaara hanya mempermainkannya atau ajakan itu memang benar-benar sungguhan.

Lalu nanti, sebuah kisah baru antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Sabaku Gaara akan dimulai. Semuanya berawal dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

fin.

* * *

**A**uthor's **n**ote:

Sumbangan untuk event, harap bisa diterima karna karakternya mungkin terlalu OOC di sini. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Berkenan meninggalkan review? makasih :"").

_Agnes, 26062013, Bekasi._


End file.
